I am a what?
by Felineheart
Summary: Ichigo wanted to murder Szayel, give him the most painful and slowest death he could. Szayel had turned him into a friggin kitten, that's right a cute little kitten. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom. Mpreg story
1. The strawberry kitten

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom

Author's note {1}: I fixed the paragraph structure.

Ichigo wanted to murder Szayel, give him the most painful and slowest death he could. Szayel had turned him into a friggin kitten, that's right a cute little kitten.

Now he was sliding down a sand dune, in an attempt to put distance in-between himself and Los Noches. It had been five minutes and he was only seven feet away from the castle. Sand, he found was difficult to walk on, especially when your head weighed more than your body.

"What on earth is a kitten doing in Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow mused as he watched Ichigo tumble down another sand dune head first. He closed the distance between himself and the kitten.

"Don't touch me", Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow's hand came near him.

Grimmjow froze, was that Ichigo's voice he just heard? Being part cat he could understand other cats. He looked at the kitten and realized the kitten's fur coat was the same brilliant orange as Ichigo's hair. He burst into laughter when he realized the kitten was indeed Ichigo.

"Looks like curiosity turned Ichigo into a kitten", Grimmjow said with a smile when he finally calmed down.

"Bite me", Ichigo hissed.

"Don't tempt me kitty-kat", Grimmjow said as picked him up by the scruff. The moment he was lifted up all the fight went out of him and he relaxed. "Seems like you act like a kitten too", Grimmjow said amused.

Well he defiantly couldn't say that nothing ever happened in Hueco Mundo again.

"Now what am I going to do with you?", He mused to himself . That was a good question. He obviously couldn't stay in Los Noches.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs", Ichigo said sleepily.

Who?, Grimmjow thought . "The one with the green hat?", he asked.

"Yeah", the kitten replied.

Well that would work and fortunately he knew where Urahara's shop was to. He wasn't too worried about Aizen. Aizen had ordered them not to harm Ichigo anyway and he was pretty sure that changing ones DNA was harming. So Szayel would be to blame for this one.

Grimmjow sighed before opening a garganta. Now he just had to hope that Urahara wouldn't try to kill him before he could hand Ichigo over. He was helping Ichigo because he had a soft spot for cats and because he couldn't fight a kitten.

He walked out of the garganta next to Urahara's shop, mere seconds later Urahara's sword was at his throat.

"Woah I come in peace", Grimmjow said as held out the kitten in his hands.

"Why would an arrancar come to my shop with a kitten?", Urahara asked.

"It's me", Ichigo tried to say but all that came out were little meows.

"He can't understand you", grimmjow said as he looked down at Ichigo.

"This is Ichigo and I have a soft spot for cats", he said holding out Ichigo.

"Ichigo", Urahara said in shock before gleefully picking up the kitten.

"I'll see you later kitty-kat", Grimmjow said before walking through a garanta.

Urahara brought Ichigo inside before setting him on the floor. To his horror both Rukia and Renji were there.

"Shouldn't strawberry boy be back by now?" Renji said concern in his voice.

"I am NOT a strawberry" Ichigo hissed. It didn't matter if they could understand him or not, he wasn't a fucking strawberry.

"He is back" Urahara said before pointing his fan at the kitten. "He's right there"

"Have you lost your mind old man? That's a kitten", Renji said as Rukia knelt next to Ichigo and stroked him gently. He couldn't help but purr at the feeling.

"He's adorable ", she said.

"That really is Ichigo, Grimmjow just dropped him off. Ichigo please nod your head", Urahara said while he racked his brain for a way to fix Ichigo.

Ichigo attempted to nod but when his head went down, his body followed causing him to do a summersault. Urahara laughed behind his fan.

"So that's really ichigo?", Renji said as he picked Ichigo put a bit roughly.

"Watch what you're doing dumbass", Ichigo hissed.

It had taken him two days to figure it out but Urahara finally discovered away to revert ichigo back to his formerself, at least that's what he hoped it would do. He put the concoction into a syringe and then injected Ichigo with it.

"Hat-N-Clogs I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AFTER I GET DRESSED", Ichigo voice boom throughout the store.

Author's note {2}:This chapter is all done. Cliffhanger for those of you who didn't read the summary on my profile before I changed it. **Pwease review.**


	2. The joys of catnip

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom

Author's Note {1}: This is a short chapter since the next part of the story will be time skipped a few days forward.

Author's note {2}: I couldn't resist the catnip idea.

Author's Note {3}: The next chapter will include a lemon. I might put in both the story and on my website. Also I am thinking about making this an Mpreg story. What do you guys think? Yay or Niegh?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX IT", Ichigo yelled while the orange cat ears on his head twitched.

Renji was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Ah well I do believe a strand of cat hair ended up in the antidote I made. The DNA with in it must have merged with your own",Urahara said hiding behind his fan. He thanks the gods the Tessai had found Ichigo's zanpakutō before Ichigo did.

Ichigo lunged at Urahara intent on murdering the man but was caught by Tessai .

"Maybe we should have a relaxing cup of tea", Tessai said as he held Ichigo back.

"Yes tea", Urahara said happily before running to the kitchen. "I know we have some" He said as he searched through his boxes of tea. "Ah ha found it", he said as he pulled out a box of catnip tea.

Urahara made a strong batch of catnip tea. It wouldn't affect the others but if he was lucky it would affect Ichigo. Plus catnip made a wonderful tea.

Ichigo glared at Urahara as he walked into the room, until the scent of the catnip hit his nose. His tail lazily went back and forth as he tried to figure out what the smell was.

Urahara gave Ichigo a cup first before serving everyone else.

After adding some sugar Ichigo took his first sip. It tasted weird but a good weird.

Rukia tried to figure out what was in the tea as she stared at Ichigo's cat ears, she wanted to pet them badly.

Urahara smiled as Ichigo drained his first cup, which he was quick to refill.

Ichigo felt like he was high. He had never been high before that what it felt. He couldn't resist rubbing his cheek against Renji's shoulder.

"What are you doing Ichi?", Renji asked and was shocked by Ichigo's response.

Ichgo made a mewling noise before rubbing his head against Renji again.

"Urahara what did you put in this tea", Rukia demanded, this was not normal Ichigo behavior

"Catnip", Urahara said with a grin before frowning at the glare he had received from Rukia . "Well I couldn't have him trying to kill me or destroying my home, could I?"

"You drugged him" Rukia said after looking at Ichigo who was being affectionate towards Renji.

"Oh come on Rukia it won't hurt him", Renji said with a grin as he looked down at Ichigo, who was now in his lap purring. "I think I like him like this".

"RENJI" Rukia yelled before punching him hard in the arm.

"Ow", Renji said "I mean Rukia's right you shouldn't have drugged him", he said quickly to prevent Rukia from hitting him again.

Ichigo was oblivious to the argument that was being made on his behalf. He was more intent on cuddling with Renji.

Renji rolled his eyes as Rukia went on about how drugging Ichigo was a bad thing . "Rukia why don't you touch his ears? " Renji said with a smirk. "I know you want to"

Rukia frowned before letting out a defeated sigh. She reached over and stroked one of ichigo's ears, which earned her a mewling sound.


	3. Blueberry and strawberry heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom**

**Warning: This is yaoi**

It had been three days since the kitten incident. He still had cat ears and a tail. But that was not his biggest problem, no his biggest problem was that he couldn't get in his human body anymore. It rejected him every time he tried to enter it.

Instead of going to Urahara's he sent Kon. After being high as a kite the last time he was there, Ichigo refused to visit.

According to Urahara , his body rejected him because his spirit was no longer a match for his body.

Kon was ecstatic that there was a possibility that he would never have to be a stuffed loin again.

One upside to being stuck in his spirit form was he didn't have to go to school.

He was currently curled up in a ball under his covers. He had never slept like that before but it was a comfortable position.

He opened his eyes and he was in his mind. Damn. Why did Hichigo call him in that first place? The last thing he wanted to do was deal with his hollow.

"Yo king" Hichigo said in a pissed off tone as he materialized.

Ichigo had to suppress the urge to laugh. The antidote had affected him too, since Hichigo now had white cat ears and a long white tail.

"If ya laugh, ya'll be regretting it", Hichigo hissed, his tail flicking back and forth in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry", Ichigo said after he was sure he wouldn't laugh.

"Sorry? Sorry does not change the fact that I am now a cat hybrid", Hichigo hissed as he imagined himself strangling Ichigo.

"Hey you're not the only one", Ichigo growled at his hollow.

"Yeah but whose fault is that we damn cat ears and a fuckin tail", Hichigo growled back as he pulled on Ichigo's ears before tugging on Ichigos tail.

"Hey cut it out", Ichigo said as he snatched his tail away from Hichigo. "Mr. Hat and Clogs was the one who messed up the damn antidote".

"You were the one that decided to follow the pink haired freak", Hichigo hissed.

"If all you going to do is yell at me, then I am leaving" Ichigo said before leaving his own world.

He slept for about two more hours. During which he had some pretty weird dreams. He one dream where Yachiru was a brain eating zombie and she was chasing after Ikkaku for his brains. Then he had one where Rangiku was suffocating him with huge breasts. He had no idea where that one came from

When he woke a whine came out of his mouth. He was hot, so hot. Not only was he hot but he was also rock hard. _What the hell was wrong with me_? He thought.

"**Sounds like you're in heat king"**, Hichigo said sounding amused.

"That happens with girl cats I am guy", Ichigo said his face flushed.

"**Who knows what Szayel did to you**", Hichigo said. "**I wonder if you can have kittens**", he mused

"You are not helping", Ichigo groaned. He was trying to think of something to take his mind off the heat and was failing miserably.

"**If you do get someone to fuck you and have kittens, I get to name the first one**", Hichigo mused before chuckling.

"I am not going to have kittens" Ichigo said frustrated as he got up.

He couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his pajama bottoms rubbing against his hard member. He was grateful that the girls were at school and his dad was at work because the only thing that could have hid his member at that time was jeans. If he was reacting to his pajama pants, he didn't even want to imagine how much he would react if he had jeans on. He walked out of his room intent on taking a cold shower, hoping it would help.

Meanwhile somewhere in Karakura Town

Grimmjow looked down at the town. It was one of those rare times that he actually liked the order that Aizen had given him. His order was to go check up on Ichigo. He had been thinking about strawberry boy the last few days and couldn't wait to see if the man Ichigo had dubbed Mr. Hat-N-clogs , had fixed Ichigo.

He knew Szayel was praying that Ichigo had been returned to his former form. Aizen had not gone easy on Szayel.

As his azure eyes looked down, he worked on sensing Ichigo's reiatsu. It wasn't the hard to find ichigo had never been very good at hiding his spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow Ichigo's reiatsu felt different for some reason.

He sonídoed over to Ichigo's home.

He opened the window that Ichigo kept unlocked and his jaw dropped.

Ichigo was on his side lying on his bed. He was panting and face was flushed. The only thing he had on was a pair of smiley face boxers. Let's not forget the orange ears and his head and the orange tail that hung off the bed.

Grimmjow wanted to ask what the hell had happened to him but Ichigo's irresistible scent was distracting him.

"Make the heat go away", Ichigo begged. He wasn't one to beg but the heat was unbearable. "Please", he pleaded. He knew what he was asking and knew who he was asking but didn't care. "Hot too hot", he mumbled as a few tears ran down his cheek.

Grimmjow had not been expecting this. He became hard once he saw him and the fact the Ichigo had begged him made him even harder.

He let himself into the room. "What heat?" Grimmjow asked before wiping the tears off his cheek.

Ichigo mewled and nuzzled Grimmjow's hand. "Please"

At the second please Grimmjow realized what was going on. "You realize you're asking me to fuck you, right?" He asked firmly. He knew Ichigo was begging him but he didn't want to take advantage of the boy.

"Yes" Ichigo replied as he sat up before pulling Grimmjow down for a kiss.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He then pulled away causing Ichigo to whimper. He quickly shed his clothing before pushing Ichigo back onto the bed. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes", Ichigo said nodding.

"Ah" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow swirled his tongue around one of Ichigo's sensitive nipples.

As Grimmjow's mouth messed with Ichigo's nipple, his hands worked on taking off Ichigo's boxers. He pulled away for a second to completely remove the boxers, which he tossed to the floor.

"Nag… ah", Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow kissed his neck. He began to make mewling and keening noises as Grimmjow decided to suck and nip at his neck.

"Suck", Grimmjow said as he put two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo happily did as Grimmjow commanded. He mewled as he sucked on Grimmjow's fingers.

Grimmjow moved in between Ichigo's legs before sticking his first finger into Ichigo's entrance.

"Ngh", Ichigo cried out at the intrusion.

Grimmjow searched for that sensitive nub inside ichigo.

"Ahhh" Ichigo cried out as he arched his back.

Grimmjow grinned, he had found it. He hit Ichigo's prostate once more before adding his second finger and scissoring them. He worked his fingers inside Ichigo a few moments longer, he loved the noises that Ichigo made. He then removed his fingers.

"N-now I want nah " Ichigo started to say before Grimmjow began to lick Ichigo's member from base to tip.

"You want what?" Grimmjow asked with a grin on his face.

"I wa.. ah" Ichigo said before Grimmjow encased ichigo's member with his hot mouth.

Ichigo arched his back as he mewled. "Tha.. not…fair", Ichigo said in-between pants when Grimmjow pulled away.

"All is fair in love and war", Grimmjow said with a chuckle before leaning down to kiss him.

Grimmjow then turned Ichigo over and positioned him with his butt in the air and knees spread wide.

"F-fuck me now", Ichigo demanded.

"As you wish", Grimmjow said with a grin before he began to push his member into ichigo.

Ichigo screamed out in pain as Grimmjow pushed himself in to the hilt.

"The… hard.. part..is..over", Grimmjow said between pants before kissing his lover's neck. He waited til Ichigo pushed back against before he began to move.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow went in and out of him. The moans turned into a scream as Grimmjow hit Ichigo's sweet spot

Grimmjow continued to slam into Ichigos prostate with each thrust going faaster each time

"I'm gonna ah ", Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow began to pump his member in time with each of his thrusts.

"Grimmjow", Ichigo screamed as he came over Grimmjow's hand .

Grimmjow grunted as he felt ichigo constrict around him. He bit into Ichigo's shoulder before thrusting two more times. On the second thrust he came deep inside Ichigo. After pulling out he collapsed next to his lover and pulled ichigo into his arms.

Neither of the lover realized the Ichigo's door had been opened.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL SON HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME", Isshin yelled from the door, he had come for lunch.

"DAMN YOU DAD", Ichigo yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"THAT'S NOT NICE TO SAY TO DADDY, DADDY SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE", Isshin said over dramatically.

"GET OUT" Ichigo yelled before throwing a paperweight at his father's head. The paperweight knocked Isshin out and Ichigo got up. Ignoring Grimmjow's fit of laughter, he stormed to the door. He kicked his father's conscious body out of his room before slamming the door shut.

"Is your dad always like that?", Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied as he returned to his lover's arms.

"You're cute when you're angry", Grimmjow mused before getting playfully punched in the arm. "Ow"

"Shut up and kiss me", Ichigo said.

Grimmjow happily obeyed.

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke they would have to deal with the fiact that they were on opposite sides. But for a little while they were able to pretend that wasn't true.

**Whew! I hope you liked. It might be crappy because I stayed up all night writing it .**


	4. Back to Los Noches

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom**

**Warning: This is now a mpreg story, since the yays won.**

**Author's Note {1}: This is basically a Grimmjow chapter. It's not a great chapter but it sets up the next scene.**

Grimmjow woke three hours later. He smiled as he looked down at the boy in his arms. It was like seeing him for the first time. Yeah he had noticed that Ichigo wasn't ugly but he had never noticed how beautiful the boy was.

He let out a quiet curse when he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu. There was only one reason why Ulquiorra would be in Karakura and that would be to retrieve him.

He gently detached himself from Ichigo and climbed off the bed

Ichigo shifted in his sleep as Grimmjow got off the bed.

Grimmjow quickly put his clothes on. "See ya later kitty-kat" , he whispered before gently stratching behind one of his ears.

Ichigo mumbled but didn't wake.

Grimmjow then carefully made his way to the window before sonídoing to where Ulquiorra was.

"Aizen-sama was beginning to worry about you", Ulquiorra said, his face blank.

"Tch whatever", Grimmjow replied. He knew Aizen didn't give a damn whether he lived or died.

Ulquiorra shook his head before opening a garganta. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before Aizen got tired of Grimmjow's attitude.

Grimmjow looked in the direction of Ichigo's home before walking into the garganta. He didn't want to go back to Los Noches but it's not like he really had a choice.

Ulquiorra wondered why Grimmjow had been looking behind him before shrugging. He followed Grimmjow before closing the garaganta.

Back at Ichigo's home

When Ichigo finally woke he noticed the blunette was gone.

He hadn't expected Grimmjow to stay but was still disappointed.

Ichigo got up and got dressed before sitting on his bed again. He sighed as he heard the door open.

"I can't believe you did it with an arrancar", Kon said with a frown from the door way. Isshin had gleefully told Kon everything, when he had come home from school.

"What I do is none of your business Kon", Ichigo said as his tail moved behind in an irritated manner. Kon had no idea what ichigo had gone through. Although he never expected his first to be with his rival, it was still a nice memory.

"Did you forget that he almost killed you and Nee-san?", Kon said frustrated as he walked into the room before trying to tackle Ichigo. Even someone who is normally a stuffed loin can get angry and do stupid things.

Since it was obvious what Kon was going to do, he now problem with deflecting the tackle. He simply kicked Kon in the face.

"No", Ichigo replied. "But he's not as horrible as we once thought.

Kon looked up at him his mouth open. He was defending the enemy.

"Look I have my reasons for having slept with him", Ichigo said. "The next time we meet it will probably be on the battlefield, anyway". Ichigo didn't want to think about that because he didn't want to think about having to kill Grimmjow.

In Los Noches

Grimmjow frowned as he was told to go straight to the throne room. He wasn't ashamed that he had had sex with the kid but he really didn't want anybody to know either. Then again it seemed it was impossible to keep secrets from Aizen anyway.

"Ah you have returned safe and sound" Aizen said with a smile as Grimmjow walked into the throne room. "I was beginning to worry about you"

"Sorry Aizen-sama", Grimmjow muttered before lazily bowing his head. At least it was only a meeting between Aizen and himself, well Gin was there to but Grimmjow considered him to be part of Aizen. Where ever Aizen was, Gin was sure to be there to.

Gin who was sitting on the armrest of the throne chuckled. He couldn't help himself.

Grimmjow had a horrible case of bed head.

"Grimmjow when I told you to check on Ichigo, I do not believe I said to sleep with him", Aizen said amused.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath as he felt a blush crawl into his cheeks as he thought about what had happened earlier. "It's not like I went there intending to have sex" Grimmjow said this frown.

Gin couldn't erase the smirk off his face. He had seen Grimmjow lose control over his anger plently of times but he had never seen him this flustered. It was amusing.

"I see , why did you sleep with him then?", Aizen said a smile still on his face.

"He said something about it being too hot and he was begging me" Grimmjow said with a shrug. "I am a male, I only have so much self-control", he said wondering how Aizen was going to punish him this time.

"I am not going to punish you my dear espada", Aizen said while Grimmmjow rolled his eyes. "As you said you did not intend for it to happen."

Grimmjow hated Aizen with a passion the man was nothing con artist.

"Other than the "heat", is he back to normal?", Aizen asked.

"No he's got cat ears and a tail", Grimmjow said impatiently. He didn't want to listen to Aizen drone on any longer. What he really wanted to do was go take a shower.

"Well that is an interesting development ", Aizen said before looking at Gin. "Don't you think so Gin?"

"Yes quite interesting Aizen-sama", Gin mused as he draped his one of his arms over Aizen's shoulder.

_Just shut up already_, Grimmjow thought.

"I found out something interesting as well", Aizen said. "Szayel didn't try out one experiment on Ichigo but two".

That made Grimmjow curious . "What was the second one Aizen-sama?", he asked.

"It was an experiment to allow males to have children",Aizen said with a smirk. "'You may be a father soon"

"WHAT!"Grimmjow yelled much to the amusement of both Gin and Aizen.


	5. Your going to be a mommy

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom**

**Author's note {1}: This is a more serious chapter. **

**Author's note {2}: I can't wait till Ichigo sees Grimmjow again. It shall be interesting.**

Two weeks later

"Ichigo get out of the bathroom, now", Karin said impatiently.

He had been in the bathroom for an hour getting sick.

"But Karin he is sick", Yuzu said concerned.

Ichigo ignored them as he brushed his teeth for the third time that morning.

"He's been sick all week", Karin complained. "If he doesn't get his butt out of the bathroom soon I am going to kick it".

"I am out jeez", Ichigo said as he came out of the bathroom.

"You should have dad look at you, brother", Yuzu said softly.

"I will", Ichigo said but knew he hadn't convinced her.

"**Ya really should go see yer dad",** Hichigo said.

He seemed to be happy about something which was normally a bad thing, for Ichigo that was.

"_What is going on?",_ Ichigo thought a bit annoyed. He walked back to his room.

"**I ain't gonna tell ya**", Hichigo said with a snicker.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me", Ichigo growled.

"**It means I ain't gonna tell",** Hichigo said before sending Ichigo a mental picture of him sticking his tongue out.

"Since when do you act like a child", Ichigo said.

"**Since now"**, Hichigo said.

_Damn hollow_, Ichigo thought with a frown.

Ichigo laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Once again his thoughts drifted to Grimmjow.

Two days later

Ichigo was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs that his family's clinic had to offer.

He had finally admitted defeat and went to his dad about his sickness.

He was currently awaiting test results.

He heard a thud but ignored it.

His father, who had been gathering the results, had passed out.

"Damn it, what is taking him so long", Ichigo mumbled after five minutes had passed. He got up intending to go find his father.

Suddenly his father ran to him and hugged him, in a hug that actually lifted him off the ground. "IT'S A MIRACLE", his father cried out in joy.

"Have you lost your mind", Ichigo said as he struggled to get out of his father's arms. "Let me go".

"MY BEAUTIFUL SON IS GOING TO HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES", Isshin cried out after he finally released Ichigo. At first it had shocked him but now he couldn't wait to tell Masaki that he was going to be a grandfather.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled at his father who he was pretty sure was insane. "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY" Ichigo didn't believe him for a second. After all men couldn't have babies right?

It took Isshin almost ten minutes to convince Ichigo to allow him to do an ultrasound.

Ichigo looked at the screen in horror.

There were two decent sized fetuses in him.

Later he would he would love and cherish his babies, right now he was both terrified and shocked.

"Szayel", Ichigo hissed. He was going to murder him and beat the crap out of Grimmjow.

Urahara's shop

A two hours later he was sitting at Urahara's shop.

"YOUR WHAT?", both Rukia and Renji yelled at the same time.

"You heard me", Ichigo said before handing Renji a picture of the ultra sound.

Ichigo sighed when Renji passed out.

"You're really pregnant", Rukia said in disbelief as she stared at the picture.

Ichigo nodded.

Urahara came out with tea which Ichigo looked at suspiciously.

"This better not have catnip in it",Ichigo said with a frown.

"I would never drug a pregnant person", Urahara said .

Urahara was the only one who hadn't seemed surprised that Ichigo was pregnant.

Then again he was a scientist .

"They will probably have ears and a tail like yourself", Urahara said.

Ichigo frowned this was a very bad thing, Mayuri would have a field day if he found out.

"Who's the father?" Rukia asked.

"Ah yes well", Ichigo said nervously. "Grimmjow"

"WHAT!", Rukia yelled.

"It wasn't planned", Ichigo said with a frown.

"Why on earth would you sleep with Grimmjow of all people?", Rukia asked frustrated.

"Um", Ichigo said his face going beat red. Why was he tell her. I was really hot and begged him to fuck me, yes that would go over well.

"You were in heat weren't you", Urahara said with a smile.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied.

"And that matter's because?", Rukia asked still pissed off.

"He would have been hot to the point where he was in unbearable pain", Urahara said seriously.

"Oh" Rukia said feeling a little guilty.

"Grimmjow hadn't been planning on sleeping with me either", Ichigo said unaware that Renji had regained consciousness.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE ENEMY", Renji yelled and Ichigo sighed.

"YES", Ichigo yelled back. He was beginning to get tired of the accusations.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Renji growled

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? FINE", Ichigo yelled. "I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN I WOULD OF FUCKED WITH ANY ONE TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY", He yelled before getting up.

Renji didn't know what to say about that.

Ichigo stormed outside. Damn he wanted to kill something, anything.

His world had been turned upside down.

Urahara explained the heat situation to Renji . Who felt guilty that he yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo went for a walk before returning fifteen minutes later.

"I'm sorry Ichi" Renji said as he walked in.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Soul society might mark you a traitor", Renji said bluntly.

"I know" Ichigo said.

A lot of things could go wrong.

He could be executed as a traitor.

The old man could condemn his children to death because they are part arrancar.

The freak Mayuri could get ahold of him.

"How long will it be until the babies are ready to be born?" , Rukia asked.

"Six weeks", Urahara said.


	6. Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom**

**Author's note {1}: I am working on a Aizen/Gin companion story**

**Author's note {2}: Might take a short break on this story to update my other stories, I am not sure yet**

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore; he had to go see Ichigo.

Aizen be damned.

He needed to know if he was actually going to be a father.

He had tried to pretend that he didn't care either way and failed miserably.

"Where are you going?", Ulquiorra asked.

"It none of your damn business", Grimmjow growled

Curse words had become a major part of his vocabulary the last four weeks.

"If you leave I am going to have report it to Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra said.

"Do whatever the fuck you want", Grimmjow said as he opened a garganta. Without looking back he walked through it.

After closing it he looked for Ichigo's reiatsu.

He frowned when he found it, Ichigo was at Urahara's shop.

Urahara's shop

"I'm gonna kill him", Ichigo hissed as he felt Grimmjow's reiatsu.

"Kill who?" , Renji asked.

"Grimmjow", Ichigo said.

"I could kill him for you", Renji offered. "Or not", He said quickly as Ichigo gave him a very scary look.

Ichigo got up but lost his balance, thankfully Renji was there to keep him from falling.

He was halfway through his pregnancy, so he already had a decent baby bump.

Funnily enough his chest didn't grow despite the hormones raging through his body. Urahara had told him that it wouldn't be a problem, since he had developed a baby formula a long time ago.

Last week Renji had helped Urahara hide Ichigo's zanpakutō and the old man refused to tell ichigo where he was.

It had pissed Ichigo off at first, the fading bruise on Urahara's cheek proved that but he had gotten over it.

Ichigo sensed Grimmjow coming closer as he walked out of the shop, intent on confronting the father of his children.

Grimmjow had tried to prepare himself for seeing a pregnant Ichigo, but thinking and actually seeing were two different things.

"You really are pregnant", grimmjow said shocked.

"YOU KNEW", Ichigo yelled as his cat ears twitched in irritation before walking up to Grimmjow and punching him square in the jaw.

"Damn it Ichigo", Grimmjow said putting one of his hands to his jaw. He wasn't going to attack a pregnant person.

Jinta had popped a bag of popcorn on was sitting with Renji in front of the shop

"That really mature Renji", Rukia said rolling her eyes.

Renji shrugged.

"Don't damn it me, it's been a month, a fuckin month",Ichigo hissed, as his tail flicked back and forth quickly.

"I live in Los Noches remember? Leaving without clearance can get you killed."Grimmjow said with a frown.

"So it's under Aizen's order, that you came to see me", Ichigo growled.

"No I got tired of waiting", Grimmjow growled back.

"You put your life in danger to come see me", Ichigo growled before punching Grimmjow again. "Bastard"

"Yes what else do you want me to say?", Grimmjow hissed after spitting out blood from a busted lip.

"Dammit this is such a mess", Ichigo whispered before letting out tears of anger and fear as his ears went flat down on to his head before he leaned into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow just stood there unsure of what to do. After the first few tears fell onto his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo. It was an akward hug because of the baby bump but it was the only he knew to do.

"Ichigo I am so sorry", Grimmjow said softly before gently tipping Ichigo's head up and wiping away the tears. He then pressed his lips to Ichigos.

Ichigo let himself melt into that gentle kiss. It was what he had needed.

Both Renji and Rukia were shocked by the display. Grimmjow wasn't supposed to have a heart but he had proved otherwise.

Gradually the kissed got deeper until both felt an intense wave of pleasure followed by a brief searing pain on the side of their necks.

Grimmjow pulled away and his eyes widened as looked at the side of ichigo's neck.

"I guess we are stuck with each other", Grimmjow said softly with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

Grimmjow tilted his head to give Ichigo a better looked at the mark on his neck. "Mating marks it's like a soul bond", he said. He had only seen it happen with two Arrancars but Ichigo was a visard, which was similar to an arrancar.

Ichigo's head swam for a minute; it was a lot to process.

Grimmjow steadied Ichigo.

"It also means I am not leaving", he said before giving Ichigo a brief kiss.

He knew that Aizen was going to come after them but they would deal with that when it happened.


	7. Yamamoto's decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Original kitten idea goes to TwistedCondom**

**Author's note {1}: Read a tale of two foxes pwease. Spell check just told me I spelled foxes wrong in the other story so I will fix it later.**

**Author's note {2}: It's not very good because my sinuses are killing me. It's also a very busy chapter.**

**Author's note {3}: Sorry if you like Soi-fon but this is how I think she would react since it is black or white for her.**

**Author's note {4}: I can't wait to see byakuya blow up because soon he's going to have babies in his manor.**

The day Ichigo had been dreading had come. Today Yamamoto would decide the fate of his unborn children, his mate, and himself.

It had been two weeks since Grimmjow had arrived and Ichigo was very, very pregnant.

"Easy", Grimmjow said as Ichigo tried to get up to fast.

Once Ichigo was up Grimmjow took his arm to steady him. His balance wasn't that great.

"Ready?", Grimmjow asked.

"No", Ichigo said truthfully.

In soul society

Ichigo took his time getting to the meeting, not that he had much of a choice.

Once inside the meeting hall Ichigo stood infront of grimmjow and leaned against him.

Ichigo ignored the stares.

"You're a traitor", Soi-fon accused after she saw Grimmjow . "Why are we even discussing this?"

"Soi-fon we will listen to their story", Yamamoto said firmly.

Soi-fon frowned but did not protest further.

"Six and a half weeks ago Szayel managed to inject me with two of his latest experiments", Ichigo said.

"You mean you let him do it", Soi-fon muttered under her breath.

"Yes I let him do it, because I wanted to be a tiny kitten", Ichigo said sarcastically. "I wasn't expecting Szayel to play sniper with a dart gun"

"Sniper?" Hisagi asked.

Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh. "It's a killer that shoots their target from a place where the target cannot see them", he explained.

"So that's how he got you", Grimmjow mused before groaning as Ichigo elbowed him.

"Shut up, you're not supposed to be talking remember", Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow wasn't going to argue with his mate.

"Anyway Grimmjow found me and brought to Urahara's", Ichigo said.

"Why would you help your enemy?" , Hitsugaya asked

"He was kitten and I like cats", Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"That's not a very convincing answer", Hitsugaya replied.

"He kept tumbling down the sand dunes because his head was too heavy", Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's chest.

Rangiku couldn't help but laugh at the image that popped into her head.

"Matsumoto", Hitsugaya scolded.

"Urahara messed up the antidote and I ended up as a hybrid", Ichigo said his ears twitching in an annoyed manner.

"Ichigo please tell us how you and Grimmjow came to be", Ukitake said.

"I went into heat and grimmjow happened to stop by", Ichigo said avoiding eye contant as he blushed.

"You could of fought it", Soi-fon said.

"Image yourself being burned alive, that's how it felt", He said annoyed. "I am not proud of what I did but at that moment of time I could only think about making the pain go away", Ichigo said looking at the ground.

"Ichigo everybody has a limit of pain they can take, there is no reason that you should feel ashamed because you had reached yours", Unohana said kindly.

Ichigo nodded to her in thanks.

"Two weeks ago Grimmjom came to see if I was actually pregnant", Ichigo said tiredly

"Your acting like he has a heart", Soi-fon said.

"Arrancars are not hollow they have emotions and feelings like everyone else", Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo threaded his fingers with Grimmjow's but remained silent.

"You know nothing about me or any of my kind", Grimmjow hissed. "You have no idea what happens there"

"You could let me study you" , Mayuri said hopefully .

Grimmjow let out a warning growl.

Ichigo's turned golden. "If you come anywhere near my mate or children, I will kill you", Ichigo said in a low growl.

"Relax ichigo", Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

"If you tell me to relax one time I am going to strangle you", Ichigo mumbled

"We will need information", Yamamoto said speaking for the second time since the meeting had started.

"Urahara only, I do not want nor will I allow any part of my family to become guinea pigs for Mayuri's experiments", Ichigo said glaring at Mayuri.

"That is a fair request general commander ", Shunsui said.

"It is", Yamamoto agreed.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting those monsters live", Soi-fon cried out.

"Soi-fon "Yamamoto said in warn but the damage had already been done.

"THEIR CHILDREN, THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!", Ichigo screamed. "BEING PART ARRANCAR DOES NOT MAKE THEM EVIL , THEY DERSERVE A CHANCE"

Grimmjow was using all his self-control not to charge the woman.

Suddenly Ichigo cried out in pain as held his stomach.

Grimmjow helped to lower him to the ground as Unohana and Isane rushed over.

The captains and lieutenant's looked concerned except for Soi-fon .

Mayuri was worried because he wanted living specimens.

After Ichigo had been stabilized, Unohana gave him a sleeping draught she had with her before looking at Yamamoto.

"This meeting needs to end now, it is putting him into much stress" She said as Ichigo fought to keep awake.

Yamamoto nodded. "Once he is released from the fourth divison , I want you and him to stay with the captain of the 6th division", Yamamoto said.

"Kuchiki-tachio will keep an eye on you", Yamamoto said to a worried Grimmjow who nodded from his position next to ichigo.

Normally he would of protested but Ichigo had told him Byakuya could be trusted.

"Thank you", grimmjow said and it was the first time he had ever uttered those words.

He then picked up his sleeping mate with ease; Grimmjow was a lot stronger than he looked.

After that Unohana led him to the fourth divison.


	8. BABIES

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Alrye: You can't kill Mayuri yet, I need him still. Here have a cookie *hands you a cookie***

**bloodytears87: Yes she is but she created great drama**

**Dark Inu Fan: Even if Yamamoto had decided to harm the family, he would have had to go through Urahara, the visards, and probably some of his own captains.**

**OKami23Kitsune: Thank you and that is my second favorite moment in this story. Isshin yelling at Grim and Ichi after they had sex is my favorite.**

**ravensterling123: Thanks**

**666blackcat666: Thank you**

**Angelchan2012: Yup she is**

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long I had half this chapter done but I forgot to save it.**

Ichigo opened his eyelids to reveal honey brown eyes.

He soon realized he was in the fourth divison.

He looked to his side and found Grimmjow on a bed asleep.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Grimmjow seemed to be fine.

"You have been asleep for almost four days" Unohana said from the doorway. She had just been passing by when she noticed Ichigo was awake. "He refused to leave your side"

Ichigo nodded before looking at his sleeping mate. He let a smile touched his lips.

"Your children are fine", Unohana said with a smile.

"Thank you", Ichigo said softly. It was a great relief to know that his babies were ok.

"You're welcome", Unohana said before walking away.

"Ichi", Grimmjow mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Mornin sleepy head", Ichigo replied as he looked over at his mate.

"Look who's talking", Grimmjow mumbled.

Grimmjow had a point but Ichigo didn't care, instead he stuck out his tongue.

_Stick your tongue out again and I am going to bite it_, Grimmjow thought.

"The children are supposed to be childish not you", Grimm said with an amused smile before he lightly hit Ichigo with a pillow.

Ichigo laughed. "Look who's being childish now".

Grimmjow flipped him off.

"Sorry hun no can do", Ichigo teased.

"Your impossible", Grimmjow said with an exasperated sigh.

"But you love me", Ichigo said as he slowly sat up.

Grimmjow was there in seconds to make sure he didn't accidently fall off the bed.

"Yeah I do pain in my ass", Grimmjow said before kissing Ichigo.

"I believe you were a pain in my ass not the other way around", Ichigo teased once Grimmjow pulled away.

"I was also a pleasure", Grimmjow said with a laugh.

"That you were", Ichigo said with a chuckle.

A week later

"Go get someone NOW", Ichigo growled as he held Grimmjow's shirt in his hand.

His body was trying to push out the babies but there was nowhere for them to go.

It hurt like hell.

"Unohana-taicho is coming", Gimmjow said trying to be calm.

He was worried and his mate was terrifying him.

He never thought Ichigo could be so scary.

"She needs to come faster", Ichigo growled as he tried to control his breathing.

Grimmjow gently tried to pry Ichigo's hand away from his shirt.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME", Ichigo yelled as Unohana and Isane ran in.

They had been rushing to get everything set up.

Grimmjow saw the tray with the scalpels and passed out.

"YOU DID NOT JUST PASS OUT ON ME", Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo please calm down", Unohana said as she hooked up the anesthesia machine.

"YOU CALM DOWN", Ichigo yelled in a pain strained voice.

"Breathe and relax", she said as put the mask onto Ichigo.

Other squad members had already dragged Grimmjow out of the room.

The voices around him started to sound distant and the world spinned before going black.

Two hours later

It had been touch and go for a while. Ichigo had lost a lot of blood but pulled through thanks to Unohana and Isane.

Ichigo opened his eyes and heard Grimmjow talking in a soft voice.

"Grim", Ichigo said weakly.

"Ichi" Grimmjow said softly as he stood.

He had almost lost Ichigo and he knew it.

Gently he placed the babies into their mother's awaiting arms.

He then gently scratched behind one of Ichigo's ears.

"Their beautiful", Ichigo said weakly as he looked at the two bundles in his arms.

Both of the babies were boys. Both also had cat ears and a tail.

The baby in his left arm had bright blue hair and azure eyes just like his father. He also had a small lower jaw bone that lined his jaw. His ears and tail were also blue. He had blue markings on his eye lids

The baby in his right arm had bright orange hair and honey brown eyes like Ichigo. A small triangular bone lined the bottom of the baby's right eye. His tail and ears were also orange.

"**Which came first?",** Shiro asked excitedly. **"I get to name the first one"**

"Since when?" Ichigo thought.

"**I told you I was going to name the first baby before you even knew you were pregnant"** Hichigo said annoyed.

"Fine but I have to like the name", Ichigo thought.

"Grim who was born first? Hichigo is insisting on helping us name him", Ichigo said tiredly.

Grim gently stroked the baby on the left's hair. "This one"

"Riki it means power", Hichigo said and Ichigo chuckled a little.

Of course the name would mean power.

"He wants to name him Riki", Ichigo said in a weak voice.

"I like it", Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Welcome to the world little Riki", Ichigo said softly before he kissed the top of the baby's head.

Ichigo then looked to the other child in his arms and smiled.

"I want to name him Kouki", Ichigo said before kissing the baby's forehead just like he did with his brother.

Kouki meant light and happiness.

"Hello Kouki", Grimmjow cooed.

Ichigo laughed weakly he never thought he would see Grimmjow coo to anything.

"What?" Grimmjow said.

"Nothing love", Ichigo said with a smile.


	9. You're my what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination**

**Author's not: Family secrets are revealed**

"Ichigoooo", Urahara said as he walked into the room.

Urahara was the only one other than Grimmjow, Unohana, and Isane that was allowed to come into the room.

He was allowed because he had invented the newborn formula and often came with new bottles.

"Shut up you idiot" , Grimmjow whispered harshly .

His mate and children were asleep.

Kouki was in a crib that was near the left side of the bed, while Riki was in a crib near the right side of the bed.

"Oooh", Urahara replied in a quieter voice. "I brought more bottles" , he said holding up a bag that held six baby bottles.

"The fridge is right there", Grimmjow whispered pointing to the small fridge in the corner.

Urahara nodded before setting the bottles in the fridge.

"You can leave now", Grimmjow whispered with a frown.

Urahara looked like he was going to argue before Grimmjow shot him an angry look.

He decided leaving would be a good idea.

Grimmjow was an overprotective mate and father.

A week later 

Ichigo held Kouki as they walked to the meeting hall.

"Are you sure you should be walking so far?", Grimmjow asked concerned as he held Riki.

"For the seventh time, I am ok Grim", Ichigo said exasperated. "I just shouldn't be lifting heavy things or sparring for another five weeks".

Unohana said he should heal faster than a human would but she still wanted him to take it easy for the next five weeks.

In the meeting hall was the Gotei 13 {Minus Soi-fon and Mayuri}, Ichigo's friends,and Ichigo's family.

Once he was in the meeting hall, his father tried to perform a sneak on Ichigo but was foiled when Urahara's cane hit Isshin in the face.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND GOATFACE, I AM HOLDING YOUR GRANDSON", Ichigo yelled after he moved farther away from his insane father.

Neither of the babies seemed to mind Ichigo's yelling, which was probably a good thing.

"WHY MUST YOU CALL DADDY GOATFACE ? DON'T YOU LOVE DADDY?", Isshin cried out dramatically.

Ichigo ignored his father's antics as he gave Kouki to Ukitake.

He laughed as Shunsui took Riki out Grimmjow's arms, leaving Grimmjow confused.

Ichigo looked at Isshin and realized was wearing soul reaper clothing.

"YOU'RE A SOUL REAPER", Ichigo yelled at his father.

His father then decided to try to tackle Ichigo who promptly kicked his father in the face.

Riki giggled when Isshin was kicked in the face.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?", Ichigo yelled.

Isshin fell to the floor.

Karin stepped on her father as she made her way to Ichigo.

"MY CHILDREN ARE SO MEAN TO ME", Isshin cried.

"SHUT UP GOATFACE", Karin and Ichigo yelled in unison.

Yuzu walked over to them and hugged Ichigo.

"You both should be nicer to him", Yuzu said in a soft voice.

"I would be nicer to him if he stopped acting like a lunatic", Ichigo muttered and Karin nodded.

Ichigo walked over to where Kouki was, currently in Yumichika's arms.

"He's so beautiful", Yumichika said happily.

"Yes he is", Ichigo said with a nod.

Yamamoto had had enough with waiting.

He wanted to meet his great-grandsons.

He sighed as it looked like his son was about to tackle his grandson again.

"Isshin you are my son, act like it", Yamamoto said firmly

All heads turned toward Yamamoto.

Kouki happened to be in Shunsui's arms while Riki was in Ukitake's.

"Y-your what?" Ichigo asked in disbelief .

Everyone other than Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, and Isshin seemed to be shocked.

"I wasn't sure until your father walked in but you and your sisters are my grandchildren", Yamamoto said calmly.

Ichigo took a few calming breaths, he could kill his father after he healed.

A small smile touched his lips as he watched Yamamoto take Riki into his arms.

"They're going to be horribly spoiled", Grimmjow said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind.

"They already are", Ichigo said with a small laugh. "Appearantly there is already a nursery at the Kuchiki manor", Ichigo said.

Renji had told him about it just a few moments ago.


	10. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word and my imagination.**

**ravensterling123: Thank you**

**Drmonalord: I thought it was a nice touch lol**

**inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Thanks**

**Alrye: No he isn't especially since the bad guys strike in this chapter.**

**Dark Inu Fan: Yes I agree **

**Angelchan2012: They are but their parents aren't. **

**Ichibanseiken: Oh don't worry he's about to get back into character but thank you.**

**Starkit: Thanks**

**OfeliaWolf: Thank you**

**-Kor-chan-: I more think it's poor Ichigo, since Byakuya spoils the children terribly.**

**A tad sleepy: Thanks I am glad you like it.**

**jannyChan: Don't worry it's not close to ending yet. I am planning on going through the war and beyond. So you will see Ichigo's kittens and Gin's kits grow up.**

**DeathsDaughterDanielle: Thank you**

**Arisu Hato: No , I just put it in.**

**Author's note {read me}:**** Ok we are getting closer to the war so things are going to get a little intense. Though most of the intenseness will be in the war chapter and with Gin's character. I going to warn you right now that I am spinning it where Aizen abused Gin and trained him to love him. So there will mentions of abuse but I won't go into detail. I like Gin and I am giving him a second chance at love.**

"Bya", Riki called out as Byakuya walked into his court yard.

"By" Kouki said before clapping "By"

Byakuya fought a smile.

He was a cold, strict man who melted at the sight the one and a half year olds.

Riki waddled over to Byakuya.

"Up" Riki said as he reached his hands up. "Up"

Ichigo smiled as Byakuya picked up his eldest son.

He found it funny that his children had Byakuya eating out of their hands.

"Where's Renji?", Ichigo asked as he set Kouki down and stood up.

Ichigo flicked his tail back and forth, which amused Kouki.

"He decided to go to the real world for the day", Byakuya said with a smile.

Riki had grabbed a few strands of hair and making the strands "dance".

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and his ear twitched at Byakuya's reply.

Renji only went to the real world for once reason, toys for the twins.

"They have enough T-O-Y-S", Ichigo said with a sigh.

Each child had their own playroom and they were only one and a half years old.

"If he buys them, it was his choice not mine" , Byakuya said.

"Byakuya I know you….Ow", Ichigo said until Kouki successfully grabbed Ichigo's tail and gave it a hard yank.

"No you don't pull mommy's tail", Ichigo gently scolded after he turned to face his son.

Ichigo let out a soft growl when he turned around and found that Byakuya was missing along with his other son.

"I am not done talking with you yet", Ichigo called out before shaking head with a smile.

He knew Byakuya was the one who gave Renji the money to buy the toys.

A month later 

"Their only one and a half years old, they can't be shooting ceros already", Shinji said as he held Kouki.

"Tell that to the holes in their playrooms", Grimmjow mumbled as he held on to Riki.

If he had his way Shinji would not be holding his child.

He was a bit overprotective.

Shinji had decided the twins were worth him going into soul society again.

Hachi and Rose had come with him.

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and picked up Riki.

"Grim you have to share", Ichigo scolded playfully.

He handed Riki to Rose which earned him a glare from his mate.

Grimmjow frowned before holding up his middle finger.

"Later", Ichigo said playfully and Shinji laughed.

"How did you convince central 46 to leave them be?", Shinji asked asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Gramps told him that none of the gotei 13 would carry out an order to kill them", Ichigo. "It probably helped that the old man is my grandfather"

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?", Shinji yelled.

"I had the same reaction", Ichigo said with a laugh.

Shinji's head was reeling.

He had been there when Isshin had been the captain of the 10th division and the old man had never let on the Isshin was his son.

Two weeks later 

Everything had happened so quickly.

Grimmjow hadn't stood a chance.

He had been playing with Kouki while Ichigo calmed Riki, who had tripped over a rock and scraped his knee.

"Grimmjow", Ichigo had screamed right before Aizen slashed the left side of his chest wide open.

Grimmjow went down before he struggled back his feet and pushed a terrified Kouki behind him.

Aizen smirked at him, Gin stood next to Aizen.

Ichigo held Riki and backed away from Aizen.

He didn't have Zangetsu with him because Riki always wanted to play with sword and had already cut his hand.

Aizen appeared behind Ichigo and pressed on his pressure point, which caused him to go limp.

Aizen caught Riki before he hit the ground.

"Mama", Riki cried out.

He then opened a garganta.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do, if he attacked Aizen he could hurt Riki and he would leave Kouki unprotected.

Kira was the first to arrive, who quickly went over to Grimmjow.

Aizen thrust Riki in Gin's direction. "Take the child please"

"No I won't help you kidnap a child", Gin said with his eyes open.

Kira was surprised by the tortured look in Gin's eyes.

"I only need one child", Aizen said calmly and Gin reluctantly picked up the crying child.

Kira worked on healing Grimmjow because he knew it would be stupid to go against Aizen alone.

Aizen picked Ichigo up like a sack of potatoes.

Shuuhei arrived next.

"Hmm For someone who is part cat you're not very protective", Aizen said mockingly.

Grimmjow growled and lunged at Aizen but Kira and Shuuhei caught him.

"Don't you'll just get yourself killed", Kira said as he glared at Aizen.

"Dammit let me go", Grimmjow growled.

"Think about Kouki",Shuuhei said.

And Grimmjow stopped struggling, He had forgotten about the crying child behind him.

He swept Kouki in to his arms and held the child close.

"Until next time", Aizen said as Byakuya, Ukitake, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya showed up.

He walked into the Garganta with Gin following behind him.

Grimmjow let out an inhuman growl as the Garganta closed.

He was going to get them back, he had to.


	11. Separation

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word and my imagination.**

**Author's note {1}: I hope you like this chapter even though a good chunk of it is grimmjow defending Gin.**

**Author's note {2}:Oh and I figured out some of the background pairs. Ukitake x Tesla, Ulquiorra x Gin x Kira, Stark x Shunsui, and one het pairing Lilynette x Hanataro {claps before spinning in circles}He he random. Should I make a collection of stories for these pairs in this bleach universe?**

**Author's note {3}: Thanks to everyone who has read this story {hands everyone a cookie}**

Grimmjow paced in the meeting hall as he waited for the meeting to begin.

"Oi, you're going to put a hole in the floor", Renji said as he watched Grimmjow.

"Leave me the fuck alone", Grimmjow growled.

He was fucking tired people telling him what to do and how to feel.

He had been a good boy and followed the old man's orders, but enough was enough.

It had only been five days but those five days had been hell and the worse thing was knowing that Ichigo was going through the same thing he was.

Separation for a pair of mates was torture.

If the separation was too long the pair could go insane or even die.

Even now he could hear the whispers of doubt in his head.

They whispered that ichigo was dead, that he would never see him again.

Then there was Riki.

He swore if Aizen harmed Riki in anyway, he would dance in the man's entrails.

He had stayed because he had promised that he would not go against the old man's orders unless it was absolutely necessary.

Well it was fucking necessary.

"Grimmjow please calm down", Yamamoto at the last member of the Gotei 13 walked into the meeting hall.

"Fuck you", Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow", Shuuhei said softly.

Grimmjow looked at his captain determination in his eyes, Shuuhei was not going to talk him out of his decision.

That's right Grimmjow had been made the lieutenant of the ninth division a year ago.

Ichigo was the lieutenant of the third division; Rukia and Yumichika were the nannies.

"Grimmjow I spoke with central 46 about your request and they decided if Gin allies with us they will release him into your and Ichigo's custody, if he survives", Yamamoto said calmly.

He hoped the news would calm Grimmjow a little bit.

Grimmjow stopped his pacing and nodded.

He had seen the fox ears on Gin and had come to the conclusion that Szayel had tried his experiment on gin, which meant Gin probably had a kit or two.

Grimmjow had never really hated Gin, he just hated Aizen.

He knew that Ichigo would insist on Gin being pardoned once he found out Gin had Kit and the he had been Aizen's biggest victim.

Pleading for his life had given him something to do.

"WHAT!", screamed both Soi-fon and Hitsugaya.

"Your siding with another traitor", Soi-fon growled.

"Bitch you are getting fucking annoying" Grimmjow growled as both Shuuhei and Renji rushed in to keep Grimmjow from attacking her. "You need to get your head out of your ass and realize that the world isn't fucking white and black"

Renji sighed the old Grimmjow was shining through, honestly he often wondering why Aizen didn't kill for his mouth alone.

Hitsugaya was pissed because Gin had almost killed Hinamori but he was willing to listen.

Soi-fon was being held back by her huge Lieutenant.

"Why the hell are we pardoning Gin? He almost killed Hinamori", Hitsugaya said in a low tone.

"From what I know about Gin, he was counting on your Lieutentant to save her", Grimmjow said with shrug.

He was honestly thinking about opening a Garanta in the middle of the meeting.

Dammit he wanted his mate and child back but he knew if he didn't stand up for Gin, the man would never get the second chance he deserved.

That and Ichigo would be pissed at him if he didn't stand up Gin.

Sometimes he wished he could go back to being a hotheaded asshole, at least things got done faster.

"Aizen trains those who he deems to be very useful to him. And Aizen's method for training Gin was …. Physical… in more ways than one", Grimmjow said disgust evident in his voice.

He didn't know what happened in Aizen's and Gin's early relationship but he had a fairly good idea and it sickened him.

"How do you know that", Soi-fon snarled.

"Look here bitch", Grimmjow growled as he took three steps forward.

Renji and Shuuhei held him back once again.

"Grimmjow please answer the question", Yamamoto said.

"Public punishments are one of Aizen's specialties that and he has the same behaviors that Tesla has, including a misguided sense of love for his abuser", Grimmjow said with a frown.

"If Gin loves Aizen what makes you think he will ally with us?", Ukitake asked.

"He has fox ears which mean he probably has a kid or two like….Ichi", Grimmjow said.

Saying Ichigo nick name reminded him that Ichigo wasn't with him.

"Aizen WILL try to manipulate the children and Gin won't react well", Grimmjow said.

He was done talking whether the Gotei 13 knew it or not.

Suddenly unsheathed Pantera and drove him into the ground.

"I am going to Ichi", Grimmjow said.

"We can't lose another Lieutenant", Yamamoto said.

"You can and you will", Grimmjow snapped.

Many of the captains looked at him with shocked expressions because of his defiance.

"If I don't go right now neither of us will be able to help in the war", Grimmjow growled.

Grimmjow opened a Garanta.

"Both me and your grandson are weakening and are slowly dying because that's what happens to mated pairs who are separated"

Grimmjow then walked into the Garanta without another word, leaving his sword behind as an act of faith.

The Garanta soon closed.

War was on the horizon.

And it Yamamoto decided he was willing to start it.


	12. Friendship in the oddest of places

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just own my laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: This chapter would fit better before the last chapter and I might switch the place of the chapter later. I will start replying to reviews through pm.**

About three hours after the abduction

Ichigo woke in a room of white.

He was in Los Noches, it was the only place he knew of that was devoid of color.

He gasped as he felt an intense pain upon waking. It felt like his soul had been split in half.

**It has been king, **Hichigo said softly. **Grimmjow is our mate** **and we are separated from him**.

**Just breathe the pain will dull in a few moments**, Hichigo said.

He knew the distance would cause both of them pain for a few hours but they could handle pain it was the other symptoms he was about. Hopefully they were reunited with their mate before those symptoms started to happen.

Ichigo soon found hichigo was right it did dull. The pain didn't go away but went to a very manageable level.

Then remembered something important.

RIKI, he had been holding Riki.

He instantly scrambled off the bed to go looking for his son.

He knew Kouki was still in soul society, call it mother's intuition.

Then he heard Riki giggling in a room that was joined to the one he was in.

He rushed into the other room.

What he saw absolutely baffled him and gave him a strong urge to laugh.

Ulquiorra was sitting on the floor playing patty cake with his son and two other little girls.

One girl had brown hair, brown fox ears and a tail, and chocolate eyes, she waddled over to Gin, who picked her up.

The other girl had silver hair, silver fox ears and a tail, and blood red eyes, she hid behind Ulquiorra.

"Yer awake", Gin said from his place on his bed.

"See I told ya yer mama was ok", Gin said to Riki in a soft voice.

"Mama", Riki squealed before getting up waddling over to Ichigo.

"Riki I'm so glad you're ok", Ichigo said as he fussed over his child before kissing him on the forehead.

Riki kissed his mother's cheek before looking at his new friends.

It had taken Gin a few hours to calm Riki who had been traumatized after watching what Aizen did to Grimmjow.

Once the girls had woken up from their naps, Riki had cheered up quickly

Ichigo smiled down at the girls.

There was no need to upset the children, be it his child or Gin's.

He would have to have a conversation with Gin later though.

"Did you tell them your name?", Ichigo asked and Riki shook his head.

"Ree kee", Riki said with a smile.

"That's very good", Gin praised and Ichigo chuckled.

"What ya laughin about?", Gin asked.

"I never thought you would be such a good mother",Ichigo replied as watched Riki waddle over to the little girl hiding behind Ulquiorra.

"Well thank ya", Gin replied in a flat tone.

He didn't think he was a very good mother. He hadn't been able to protect his children from their father's coldness.

They thought their father didn't like them and it was their fault. They were very intelligent for their age; they took after their father in that aspect.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Gin's tone but said nothing.

"Will ya tell them yer names?" Gin asked his little girl's.

"Tomoe", the little girl in Gin's lap said.

"That's a pretty name", Ichigo said with a smile.

"Masumi", the little girl behind Ulquiorra said softly.

"You have a lovely name as well", Ichigo said.

He was surprised that both children spoke so clearly.

Riki gently pulled Masumi from behind Ulquiorra.

He started babbling, most of which could only be understood by Ichigo, about ears and tails.

"Yes I see, I see", Ichigo said as Masumi went and sat in Ulquiorra's lap.

Ulquiorra soothingly stroked her hair, she wasn't used to strangers.

Ichigo still couldn't believe the expressionless man was good with kids.

Suddenly Ichigo heard an infant cry.

Gin gently set Tomoe on the ground and walk over to a crib in the corner of the room.

Ichigo had been so occupied with his son and the girls, that he hadn't even noticed the crib.

"It's alright", Gin cooed to the baby as he lifted her out of the crib.

The crying stopped as soon as she was picked up.

"Wha ha", Riki asked. He had issues with t's.

"That's a baby", Ichigo said.

"Bay be", Riki said before clapping, both Ichigo and Gin laughed.

"See", Riki said putting his hands up.

Ichgio picked him up so he could see the baby.

Riki reached out to gently touch the baby and she grabbed his finger.

He looked at her quizzically before giggling. "Bay be"

Ichigo smiled before he set his son down.

"What's her name", Ichigo asked.

"Yukiko", Gin said with his eyes open.

Ichigo finally realized Gin hadn't kept his eyes closed like he normally did.

Gin's children preferred to see him eyes.

Ichigo saw pain and loneliness in Gin's red eyes.

"She has a wonderful name", Ichigo said.

"Thank ya", Gin said as love for his children shined in his eyes.

A few hours later

"Do you know why my son and I are here?", ichigo asked softly as he sat on the couch next to Gin.

He had a feeling Gin wasn't the heartless man everyone thought.

"Aizen wants an heir", Gin said dryly.

Ichigo frowned but knew what Gin meant.

Aizen wanted a boy and he was willing to steal someone elses.

It made him sick that Aizen would not acknowledge his own daughters.

Gin looked at Ichigo with his eyes closed and his smile faltered.

"He never could forgive me for our stillborn son, Kira", Gin said softly.

Ichigo was surprised at Gin's confession.

Gin seemed liked someone who had trust issues maybe he confessed because he knew Ichigo would understand.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't blame yourself, Aizen is a self-centered asshole anyway and he should rot in hell",Ichigo said caused Gin to grin.

"I think Grimmjow is rubbing off on ya", Gin said.

"Will you make sure that Soul Society won't kill my children?" Gin asked suddenly.

"If you change sides they would probably let you live", Ichigo said with frown.

"Their gonna execute me. I ain't gonna survive", Gin said softly, he had no idea the Grimmjow had gotten permission for him to pardon him.

"Don't be so sure but I promise I will protect your children as I protect my own", Ichigo said.

Ichigo would do his best to make sure both Gin and his children survived.

He already had suspicions about Aizen and Gin's relationship just from looking in Gin's eyes.

Ichigo looked behind him at his son who was cuddled together with Tomoe and Masumi on the bed and smile.

At least one good thing had come from being abducted.

His children wouldn't be alone anymore and neither would Gin's.


	13. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: Sorry lots of angst. God if my head didn't hurt so much I would write more.**

Gin frowned as he replaced the cold cloth that rested on Ichigo's forehead, Ichigo had a high fever.

It had been five days and Ichigo was not doing well.

He was succumbing to separation faster than even Aizen had expected.

Szayel thought it had to do with the fact that Ichigo's soul was divided in two, shinigami and hollow instead of them being combined into a single soul.

Consoling Riki was getting increasingly difficult.

The boy knew something was wrong with his mother.

He had convinced Riki to go play with Ulquiorra and his girls, so that he could take could of Ichigo.

Gin turned his head when he heard the door to Ichigo's room opened.

Sun-sun walked in and bowed her head to him.

"You asked for me Gin-sama", Sun-sun said softly.

Gin sighed he had tried to get Sun-sun to call Gin, just Gin but he obviously failed.

"Would ya please look after Ichigo for me", he said before frowning as Ichigo mumbled something incoherent, in his sleep.

"Of course Gin-sama", Sun-sun said softly.

"Thank ya",Gin said.

He was going to have a little chat with Aizen.

"Aizen ya need to send someone ta go get Grimmjow", Gin said let his anger spill into his voice.

It wasn't right to let Ichigo waste away, then again when did Aizen do the right thing.

Gin groaned in pain as Aizen used reiatsu to force Gin to the ground.

"It seems you have forgotten your place, I do not need to do anything", Aizen said calmly as he rose from his throne.

Gin was trying to gasp in air as the pressure increased to where he could barely breathe.

"You are nothing more than a trinket I enjoy showing off", Aizen said before delivering a hard kick to Gin's gut.

Gin gasped in air as the pressure decreased before groaning as he was kicked.

He coughed up blood onto the pristine white floor.

"Ya going ta kill the boy" Gin said in between pants.

Aizen kicked him again, enjoying the whimper that came out of Gin's mouth.

Gin coughed up more blood as his vision faded.

"It would be a pity if the ryoka boy died", Aizen mused.

"Such a pathetic toy", Aizen said as he looked down at Gin.

He walked back to his throne.

Gin passed out as a Grimmjow burst into the room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MATE AND SON?", Grimmjow yelled unafraid.

"Ah Grimmjow you have returned", Aizen said. He acted like Grimmjow had never left and that the man he once claimed to love, wasn't lying on the floor.

"What the hell have you done to him now you sick bastard?" Grimmjow growled as he noticed Gin.

"I simply reminded him where his place was", Aizen said with a smile. "If I did not need you unharmed I would punish you for your betrayal"

Grimmjow stalked over to Gin as AIzen told him where Ichigo was.

"Leave him he is none of your concern", Aizen said.

"Kiss my ass", Grimmjow said as he picked up the smaller male.

He was testing Aizen's patience and he knew it but he didn't care.

As much as he wanted to be with his family, it would have been wrong to leave Gin where he was.

He turned and walked out of the room.

Grimmjow walked briskly to where his family was.

As he neared the room he felt Ichigo's weak reiatsu.

It took all his self-control to keep himself from dropping the man in the arms so he could run to Ichigo.

When he reached the room he kicked open the door.

Sun-sun jumped as the door flew open.

Ichigo was conscious and his body was trembling because of chills.

He recovery wouldn't be instantaneous , it would take time.

Ulquiorra opened the door the separated Gin's and Ichigo's room.

He frowned as he saw Gin before rushing over to take the unconscious man.

Tesla was with the children.

Ulquiorra walked back into Gin's room and closed the door to give them some privacy, he would bring Riki in later.

Once his arms were free, Grimmjow ran to the bed.

He quickly crawled into the bed and scoop ichigo's trembling body into his arms.

"Grim", Ichigo said weakly before crying into Grimmjow's chest.

He had missed him so much.

Now that Grimmjow was there he didn't have to would about dying.

If he had died, Grimmjow would have followed him and their children would have been orphans, the thought had terrified him.

"God Ichi if I would have known that the separation would affect you like this I would told your gramps to kiss my ass earlier", Grimmjow said concern filled his voice.

A few tears streamed down his cheeks as he held Ichigo.

He should have broken his promise right away, instead he let Ichigo suffer because he didn't follow his gut.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

After fifteen mintues the trembling stopped and ichigo's fever had gone down a little bit.

Grimmjow sat behind Ichigo to help support him as Ulquiorra brought Riki in.

"Mama, da dee", Riki cried out as Ulquiorra set him on the bed.

Riki crawled into his mother's lap.

"Good ya here", Gin said as he leaned against the doorway.

"You should not be up" Ulquiorra said with a frown as he walked over to the man and picked him up." Bed now", he ordered as he carried Gin back in to the room and put him in bed.

Gin and Ulquiorra had gotten close over the last year and a half.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow before he praised his son for being such good little boy.

"Mama okay?" Riki asked innocently.

"Yes your mama's going to be okay", Grimmjow said as Ichigo soothingly stroked his son's hair.

"Everything is going to be ok now", Grimmjow assured Riki.


	14. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination**

**Author's note: The next chapter will be an author's note please read it. **

Five days later

Grimmjow smiled as he watched Ichigo play with the children.

Ichigo was finally well again.

Suddenly a loud alarm rang through Los Noches the war had begun.

Gin picked up Tomoe, while Ulquiorra picked up Yukiko.

Tesla ran into the room.

"Grab Masumi", Gin said worry in his voice.

Ichigo picked up Riki while Tesla grabbed Masumi.

"Alright let's go", Ichigo said.

They needed to out of the palace; this was their chance to escape.

Suddenly an arrancar went through the hall way, it was fighting with Zaraki.

Zaraki had never been good at waiting.

The fight forced Gin and Tesla to escape the palace through a different route.

Outside of the palace

Shinji cursed, Zaraki had already rushed into battle.

"Let's get moving, Ichigo should be easy to find, he sucks at hiding his reiatsu", Shinji said before shunpoing after Ichigo's group.

Byakuya , Rose, and Matsumoto followed him.

Shinji was right it didn't take long before they found Ichigo .

Ichigo and the others in his little group were under attack, two espada.

One was the new sexta and the other was the new quinta.

The quinta had been killed over a year and a half ago.

Grimmjow took on the new sexta, a very annoying boy named Luppi.

Both he and ichigo had ran into Zaraki again and had retrieved their swords.

While Ulquiorra fought with the new quinta.

Rose ran over to Ichigo who was holding Yukiko and had Riki in his other arm.

He quickly scooped Riki up into his arms; he whispered soothing words to the frightened child.

Rangiku went and picked up the screaming baby from Ichigo's arms.

Stark arrived and killed Luppi with a single cero.

"Stark go with Rose and Rangiku", Ichigo said.

Stark nodded before muttering that war was tiring.

He then usher the others to leave so he could follow them

"I got to get to the others before Aizen decides to stop playing with them and decides to kill them", Ichigo said before he looked at Grimmjow, Shinji , and Byakuya.

"Would you guys come with me?" Ichigo asked, he would need help.

All three nodded their heads without question.

Ichigo shunpoed to where he felt Aizen's reiatsu.

Gin was on the ground with Tomoe behind him.

"Daddy stop" Tomoe sobbed.

Gin was blocking attacks with his sword in it sealed state.

Several shallow gashes covered Gin's chest.

He was nearly defenseless because of the reiatsu collar encircling his neck.

Tesla laid about five feet away and was badly injured.

Masumi was crying next to him.

She had a cut on her cheek.

Ichigo quickly shunpoed in front of Gin blocking Aizen's next attack.

"That's enough Aizen", Ichigo snarled.

"What I do to him is none of your concern. If you remember he betrayed soul society as well", Aizen as he looked at Gin.

"I don't care what he did I will not let you slice him into pieces in front of your own children",Ichigo growled.

Shinji shunpoed over to gin and shunpoed him about seven feet away while Byakuya got Tomoe.

Grimmjow picked up tesla and slung him over his shoulder before picking up masumi with his free arm before sonidoing after Byakuya who was heading back to Yamamoto.

"Isn't it alittle late to be helping him Shinji" Aizen said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP AIZEN", Gin screamed as his ears twitched.

Blood pounded in his ears he didn't like were Aizen was heading.

Ichigo called upon his hollow mask.

"Kuroi Getsuga", Ichigo cried out as he swung his sword and a blackish red energy was sent flying at Aizen.

Aizen chuckled as he shunpoed away from Ichigo's attack.

"He tried to approach you several times while you were a captain, hoping you could provide him with safety but you always sent him away… to me", Aizen said.

Shinji gasped Aizen was right he had always sent Gin away because he hadn't trusted the boy.

Aizen shunpoed behind Shinji and slashed the visard's back open before he could register what was going on.

Ichigo cursed the fucker was lightning fast.

"It was your distrust….", Aizen was cut off when Ichigo used his own speed to attack him.

"Will you shut the hell up", Ichigo growled as he surveyed the damage he had done.

All he had done was tear open Aizen's shirt.

"**Uh, king he's got that jewel-thing in his chest**", Hichigo said slightly surprised to see the Hōgyoku embedded in Aizen's chest.

"Thank you captain obvious", Ichigo snarled in his mind.

Ichigo attacked him again and again Aizen shunpoed away.

"**We ain't gonna git anywhere like this, King**", Hichigo's voice rang in his head.

"Don't you have anything helpful to say", ichigo growled in his head.

"Ryoka boy", Aizen said ask he appeared behind ichigo.

Ichigo immediately shunpoed away.

He did not like Aizen being so close.

He went to attack again but Love stopped him from attacking.

He looked behind him and saw Lisa, Rose, Kensei, Soi fon, Shunsui, and Shuuhei.

Every one of them seemed tired and battered.

"We will fight to protect you", Love said.

"Wha", Ichigo said before they all began to attack Aizen.

He watched in horror as Aizen cut them all down.

"**If we become one we can defeat the asshole"**, Hichigo said.

Ichigo nodded.

He then allowed his and his hollows combined reiastu to be released.

Aizen was about to deal death blows to the visards and shinigami when he felt the combined reiatsu and he froze.

The spiritual pressure Ichigo was releasing rivaled his own, it held the chance of surpassing his.

Aizen moved away from Ichigo's injured comrades and toward ichigo.

Ichigo's energy continued to get stronger.

"A HUMAN CAN NOT SURPASS ME", Aizen screamed as he evolved.

He gained hollow eyes, longer hair, and white wing-like things.

"**Wat's wrong Aizen**" Hichigo's voice said from Ichigo's mouth as ichigo's eyes became that of a hollows. "Can't understand what's happening. To truly achieve something there must be hardwork and self-sacrifice", Ichigo said in his own voice. "**Wit out that yer nothing but a cheap imitation**", said Hichigo's voice.

To say Aizen looked pissed was an understatement.

Aizen fired a cero at Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped it with one hand.

"It's time to end this", said ichigo's and hichigo's voices together as Ichigo began to transform.

His hair grew longer as a mask formed, it was like his old mask but it had two horns.

His body became taller and white.

A hollow hole formed in his chest and the hole seemed to have a black design coming out of it.

Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and reappeared into front of Aizen.

With a single swing of his sword, he sent Aizen flying backwards at least a hundred feet.

Ichigo disappeared before reappearing in front of Aizen.

They crossed swords which caused an explosion.

Ichigo fired his own his own cero and it created a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared it revealed that AIzen wasn't damaged at all.

They continued to battle each other but the injuries on both healed instantly afterward.

Hichigo and Ichigo quickly came up with a solution, cut off Aizen's head which would sever the nerves that told his body to regenerate.

They weren't as stupid as they seemed.

Ichigo started to sonido randomly around Aizen hoping to confuse him.

It worked and ichigo was able to cut off Aizen's head.

Aizen turned to dust a few moments later just like an arrancar did when they died.

The Hōgyoku was left behind .

Ichigo's hollow body melted away as Hichigo cackled in his head.

"That was fun king, we totally pawned him", Hichigo said.

Ichigo laughed as he picked up the Hōgyoku.

He looked up as Grimmjow appeared.

"Ichi", Grimmjow said before he pulled ichigo into his arms.

He had been terrified when he saw Ichigo completely hollowify.

He didn't know if his ichigo would ever return.

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's embrace.

The nightmare was finally over. Aizen was dead.

His family was safe.

Suddenly his extended family began to appear.

Shinji appeared with Hachi.

"The others are ok", Shinji said answering Ichigo's unspoken question.

Ukitake arrived.

"Many are injured but none of your friends are dead", Ukitake assured him.

Ichigo nodded with a small smile.

"Come on let's go help the others", Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"And get you some new clothes, it looks like you have a long lion cloth on", Grimmjow said with frown.

He was not happy that most of his lover's body was showing.

Only he should be able to see Ichigo's beautiful body.

Ichigo laughed before shunpoing away to go help the injured.

Everything was going to be ok.


	15. The promised Author's note

Author's note

Ok first off I will be continuing this story and of course it will be mostly about Grimmjow , Ichigo and their kids.

But I am also going to start a collection about the other pairs from this story.

There will be a few side stories about Grim and Ichi too.

There will as be references to these stories in the main stories.

If I refer to a story I have already published in the collection or have put up the summary too, I will tell you which one at the end of the chapter.

There will be mostly Yaoi pairings but I will include a few Het and Yuri pairings. Can't let only the boys have fun can I?

I will have ratings K-M

**The pairings so far**

**{Seme X Uke}**

**{Seme x Uke x Seme}**

**I am using the above for het and yuri pairing as well**

Ulquiorra x Gin will later be Ulquiorra x Gin x Kira

Kensei x Shuuhei {That's a given lol}

Lilynette x Hanataro

Shunsui x Tesla

Stark x Ukitake {Seke x Seke}

Grimmjow x Ichigo {Another given}

Renji x Matsumoto

Rukia x Mashiro

**There will be more **


	16. ATTN:READ ME

Ok my Lovelies I am currently rewriting "I AM A WHAT ?"

I have been gone too long to continue the original plus I feel the story needed to be fleshed out a bit. I have already started on chapter one. I have only got a quarter through and it's already 300 words longer than the original chapter lol.

Thank you all for standing with me through this version hopefully you all like the second version.

I would appreciate it if you would all add me on Facebook. My Name is Feline Heart, it has one of my avi drawings as the icon. The account will basically alert everyone to my stories statuses and such.

Also all those on facebook will be my Guinea pigs Muhahaha lol :p You all will get access to the finished chapters of the rewrite before I post them on here.


End file.
